Potions always behave
by scoot3583
Summary: Severus Snape becomes the guardian to a Griffindor 11 year old girl & maybe Harry, will they be able to make their relationship work? Warning: This story does involve the spanking of teenagers. If not your thing please dont read.
1. Snape the guardian

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this chapter. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

**Snape the guardian**

I had now been a ward of Professor Snape for six months; the circumstances that made this happen are as follows:  
I had been at Hogwarts for about three months, when I was informed that my grandparents had caught some mystery illness and were very sick. They had been in Peru on a magical study; they had been found slumped in a cave near a strange temple. They had been rushed back to England and when they came around, nothing that they said made any sense. They looked scared all the time as if someone was coming to get them. So the decision was made that they should be admitted to St Mungo's 'Mentally Unstable' ward indefinitely.

I had been living with my grandparents ever since my parents had been killed while fighting in the war. My grandparents didn't really talk too much about them, because it still made them very sad, but they always told me that I should be very proud to be their daughter.

So after my parents had been admitted to St Mungo's, Professor Dumbledore was tasked with finding me a guardian until the time came that I could return to my grandparents. Professor Dumbledore had also been the Headmaster when my dad went to Hogwarts, he remembered that my father had a friendship with one Severus Snape as they had both been in the Slytherin house. They had lost contact when leaving school, when my father moved to Romania to train to be a Dragon Tamer. This is also were my father met my mother. She had just finished her schooling also, but from Beaubuxtons Academy. She was doing a thesis study on the mating habits of Horntail dragons.

When Voldemort and his death eaters were going around trying to kill everyone, my parents who were now married and had a small child decided that it was time to return and help the 'Light' fight.

The house that I had been sorted into was Gryffindor, so my dealings with Professor Snape up to the time he had been announced as my new guardian had been scary to say the least.

Things had been very uncomfortable for the both of us to start with, as Professor Snape really wasn't sure how to be a parent. Even though he had been the Head of the Slytherin house for over six years, he knew how to be strict and was quite handy at the discipline part. At first I had felt scared when I was alone in his company and afraid to speak. This much had been obvious and he really tried to make me fell comfortable.

After about a month one day things just clicked, but the circumstances around this might make you think why. Professor Snape had given me 'His' rules and informed me on what would happen if I decided to test him. He had shocked me at first by telling me that one way that he would punish me would be to spank me if I was caught breaking any of his more 'Serious' rules.

So four weeks in to his guardianship I had behaved, too scared to step a foot out of line. But the Gryffindor inside of me was sooner or later going to get the better of me! I had been coerced into a raid on the kitchens; we were to get some food for a party. The party was to celebrate our first Quidditch win of the school year.

It had been George Weasley, my best friends Ginny's brother, which had asked us to get some goodies for the party from the kitchens. He told us that the House elves were always very accommodating to the party requests, but the teachers were not.

So Ginny, I and another friend Dave Prince were off to the kitchens, it wasn't after curfew so we didn't have to sneak the whole way, just when we got to the entrance to the kitchens. So with a quick glance around to make sure no one was there we made it in. A house elf named Winky was happy to help us with out party goodies and she packed the goodies in to a big basket. She then shrank it down and gave it to Dave to put in his pocket. Winky then asked did we want any butterbeer? Looking around at each other, we thought that 'Why not' , so we followed Winky in to another part of the stores.

She pointed to the butterbeer on the shelf and told us we could take what we needed. We filled our rucksacks with the bottles and were just about to leave when I noticed a different bottle. I reached up to see what it was the label said 'Ashingtons – Super strength Fire Whisky'.

I looked at the others, "Have you ever tried this before?"

They both shook their heads and Ginny said "You supposed to be 18 to drink that stuff, my dad sometimes drinks it, and he says it has a real kick."

Not really knowing what the real kick meant, I started to unscrew the bottle top. I picked up a glass from the shelf and poured some of the Fire whisky into a glass. As I poured it the liquid it was a dark brown colour, but then the glasses contents caught fire and the liquids colour changed to glowing amber.

"So who is going to go first then?" I asked.

Both shook their heads and replied "Not me!"

So I took a little sip of the whisky, I had expected it to take foul. It didn't it was like liquid sweets. So before I knew what I was doing I had drunk the whole glass.

"Bloody hell Jak, you have drunk the whole thing! How do you feel?" Ginny asked

The problem was that even that question sounded a little fuzzy, the room started to feel like it was spinning and my body didn't want to work properly anymore.

I guess my reply came out slurred as the faces of my two friends changed.

This is the last thing I can remember until I woke the next morning, so Ginny filled me in with what happen next.

They were trying to get me back to the Gryffindor rooms, when they were caught by Professor Snape. They had almost been dragging me up the stairs, when he appeared in his bat like way. One look at me he could tell that I was drunk, and he demanded to know why. Ginny thought there was no point in lying, so she told where we had been and that I had consumed a glass of 'Ashingtons – Super strength Fire Whisky'. He then came over to me and checked my eyes and tried to get me to say something, all that came out were a few moans. He then scooped me up in to his arms and told Ginny and Dave to get back to Gryffindor common rooms quick smart.

Ginny said that he must have been worried as he didn't take any points off, as the time was now after curfew and he didn't confiscate the party goodies. She said that he just stormed off at high speed straight to the dungeons with me in his arms.

The next thing I knew was waking up in a strange bedroom. I looked around, trying to work out where I was.

"You have decided to wake up then!" came the smooth voice of Professor Snape.

"Sir what happened?" trying to remember how I got here.

"Fire Whisky, do I need to say any more?" was his reply.

I sat up in bed trying to remember, and then it all came back. The glass of whisky in the kitchens while trying to get the party food.

So after flushing red "But how did I get here Sir?"

"I carried you here, as I caught your two friends trying to get the very inebriated you back to the Gryffindor common rooms, they weren't having much luck! So I put you to bed after giving you a potion to get the alcohol out of your system."

I flushed red again and looked down at the bedspread, no longer wanting to look the man directly in the face.

Obviously noticing my discomfort he asked "How do you feel?"

"Umm OK I guess" still blushing bright red

"You guess? Could you be a little more specific? Do you have a headache, feel any nausea?"

"No neither, but I have a horrible taste in my mouth."

He pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "There should be a new toothbrush in the cupboard, once you have had a shower meet me in the dining room."

So after a shower which made me feel much better, I made it back to the bedroom I had slept the night before. I noticed that trunk had appeared, with my clothes hanging in the wardrobe.

I wondered why everything had been brought down, it seemed like a waste of efffort as it would have to go back up later…or would it?

I quickly got dressed and made my way to the dining room, contemplating the whole time about why my stuff was here. My mind just kept coming back to punishments. What would Professor Snape do to me for getting totally pissed on fire whisky, I couldn't imagine that he would let me off and put it down to one of life's lessons. His comment of 'Spanking' just kept coming in to my head making my stomach churn, I could smell food and minutes earlier I would have been ravenous but now I would be able to eat a thing.

I walked into the dining room and as the smell suggested there was food laid out, with two sittings set. Professor Snape walked in and gestured for me to sit down. I did but couldn't lift my eyes up from my lap.

"Miss Edwards, will you please eat your breakfast"

"Sir I am not hungry"

"I thought you told me that you were not feeling nauseas was this not the truth?"

"No Sir I was fine then, its just……."

"It's just what?"

In a whisper I replied "Are you going to spank me?"

There was a pause, either from Professor Snape thinking of a reply or trying to decipher what I had said so quietly.

"Why do you think you should be?" was his reply.

I really hated it when he answered a question with a question, and that one I really didn't want to answer.

I just looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading with him not to make me answer.

"So what is your answer?" he asked again.

After a lot of deliberating I came up with "Umm I don't know."

"OK, lets go over what happened last night, do you think you should have been drinking, when it is illegal for you to drink under the age of 18 and the school rules state that 'Drinking is prohibited at Hogwarts'?"

"No Sir"

"So for the seriousness of the disobedience, and knowing the rules that I set when I took over your guardianship, do you think that you should be spanked?"

The only sound that came from me was a gulp, but I am sure that Professor Snape took that as a affirmative.

So now I was looking at my lap again, feeling my whole face blushing bright red.

"Jak, please eat you breakfast and we will deal with the punishments later."

"Sir I cant, my stomach is doing somersaults."

"So would you like to get the punishment over with first?"

There were so many things wrong with that question 'would I like' but I just nodded.

He motioned for me to follow, which I did with my head still bowed. We arrived in his study, were I just stood there not knowing what to do. He picked up a hard back armless chair an put it in the middle of the room. Then he sat in and motioned for me to approach him. I stood between his legs, with my head still bowed, I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the face. That choice was soon to be taken away from me, when he put his fingers under my chin and raised my head until my eyes were level with his.

"Okay Jak as this is your first time I will be lenient and only use my hand, but please remember that for further transgressions of this seriousness I will be using either a hairbrush, wooden ruler or paddle. Do you understand?"

I just nodded

"Please give me a verbal answer"

A quiet "Yes Sir" was my reply.

"Please take off your jeans and place them over the chair, you wont want to be wearing them for the rest of today."

I just stood there in shock, before I was given a little push in the direction of the chair. Once by the chair I fumbled with the buttons for a while, but after a "Do you need any help?" I quickly removed them. This was already embarrassing enough with out having him remove my jeans. Once they were folded in the chair I made my way back to Professor Snape.

As I walked towards him he pulled me over the lap and the next thing I was looking at was carpet. He adjusted his legs to make sure I was in the most comfortable position, for him not me. Then he reached either side of my knickers waist band and pulled them down to my knees. At this I took in a sharp breath from shock. He then placed on arm around my waist to ensure I couldn't move.

"Jak are you ready?"

I nodded, but then remembered that he liked a verbal answer and squeaked out a "Yes Sir".

I was holding my breath waiting for the start, grabbing hold of the rungs of the chair until my knuckles turned white.

Then it came, SMACK. At first is was the noise that seemed worse until there was a burning sensation in my bum.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK my bum was now becoming very uncomfortable.

After another five smacks, "What are you being punished for Jak?"

I had been holding my breath and as I did answer quick enough, he landed another smack to get me to answer.

"For drinking fire whisky"

After another five smacks, "Why shouldn't you have been drinking fire whisky?"

This was hurting so bad now I didn't think I would ever sit down again.

A sobbed reply came "Be....cause (sniff) it's against the school ruuuules"

Another smack came "And why else?"

I was crying quite freely now, my bum felt like it was on fire, I really just wanted this to end, so pleading wasn't above me "Because it's illeeegal to drink under eighteen (sniff)…please sir no more it hurts so bad"

He then lowered his left knee and raised his right to give him better access to my vulnerable bit were bum and thighs meet.

Another ten smacks landed there and it felt like someone had literally set fire to my bum, then it stopped. It took me a while to realise this, but I felt his hand soothingly rubbing my back. After about five minutes, I had stopped crying, but was still having trouble controlling my sobbing.

He carefully pulled up my knickers and righted me up.

Then he did something so unexpected, he pulled me into a hug, not just a pity hug but a full on hug. He continued to rub my back and say soothing things in my ear. Like everything okay now and you took your punishment well and all is forgiven. He even kissed the top of my head. I hugged back with all my might not wanting to move out from this comfortable position.

"Are you Okay now?" he asked

A muffled "Yes Sir" came back

He pulled me out of the hug and looked in to eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Jak all is forgiven, but we need to talk about the rest of the punishment"

"REST??"

"Yes Jak, the rest. Firstly you will write 200 lines of 'I will not consume alcohol until I turn eighteen as it is against the law.' And you will be grounded for two weeks."

"Grounded?"

"Yes, you will be staying down here, where I can keep an eye on you. While grounded you will have a bedtime of 9.00pm on a school night and 10.00pm on the weekends. During this time you will do extra school work and I will find you some chores to keep you busy. Do you have anything you want to say?"

"No Sir"

Then he pulled me back in to a hug, where I was happy to stay.

This is when I realised that out relationship had changed for the better.


	2. Head in the owlery

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

**Head in the owlery**

Jak was quickly making her way up to the owlery, she had to send an order to the book shop to get a new first year potions textbook. Hers had a little accident when practising her transfiguration. Instead of using an old book that wouldn't matter or even a text book from another class, no she hadn't thought it through and now her potion textbook was burnt to a crisp lying on her dormitory floor.

So hopefully her new book would come before her next potions lesson on Tuesday, or she would have one pissed of Potions professor and a seriously pissed guardian. Severus as she now called him when they were alone was always telling her to think things through and not go off half coked like the rest of the Gryffindors, this would not be the best example of her listening to him!

She checked her watch '7.45 I had better get a move on, he will kill me if I am late' thought Jak as she ran up the last few steps. Her curfew was 8.00pm at the moment due to her guardian being less than impressed with her grades of late. The only class that she was getting a decent grade in was Potions and that was because she was too scared to slack off. Professor McGonagall had express great displeasure with Jak's last attempt at an essay, she had gone to Severus complaining about Jak's work showing the 'Pathetic attempt' to him.

So when Jak had walked in to see Severus she had been given an ear bashing about her school work. Severus had felt that keeping a closer eye on her would help rectify Jak's failing grades. So she was partially grounded for a month, she was moved down to the dungeons and only allowed out until 8.00pm and study with her friends in the library and then Severus would give additional tutoring from 8.00pm to 9.30pm, then it was off to be by 10.00pm.

So as she made it up the top, she had a fright. There was a boys head and an arm in mid air, no body! It took her a few seconds to calm herself and not want to scream out loud. She slowly walked over to the head and as she got closer she realised that it was Harry. Harry Potter, he was in the year above her and was best friends with Ginny's brother, Ron. As she got closer she could hear crying noises, not loud but quiet sobs.

Not really knowing what to do she made her presence known but a rather over exaggerated cough. Harry whirled around quickly to see who was also in the owlery, wiping the tears from his face in the process. He now realised that his invisible cloak had partially fallen of him. When he realised it was Jak a fellow Gryffindor he felt relieved but also very embarrassed.

"Um Harry are you OK?" Jak asked with a concerned voice.

"Y..eah, its just that some things have been getting to me recently" he replied still trying to get composed even though his voice betrayed him by being higher than usual.

"Is there something I can help with? Do you just need someone to listen? She asked knowing how hard it was to get things straight in your mind. When her grandparents had gone mad she had bottled her feelings up inside, telling everyone that she was 'fine' but in the end she had broken down in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class and finally she had got what she needed. Severus had help her though it, just by listening to her worries and ramblings.

"No I'm fine" was Harry's reply.

"Harry, look you didn't sound fine when I came up her. Are sure I cant help or perhaps I can get a teacher?"

"No Jak, no teachers" he shouted "Please"

"OK…no teacher, but please let me help"

Harry sat there just looking at Jak, trying to decide in his mind whether he should tell her. He knew that Jak had had a rough year also with her grandparents and gaining Snape as guardian. Even though he couldn't even contemplate having Snape as a guardian he was sort of jealous. He had heard Jak telling Ginny that Snape was nice to her and that he cared about how she did at school and made sure that she was happy, she even told Ginny about her punishment for the drinking and that he only spanked her to make sure she wouldn't do something so stupid in the future.

On the other hand Harry's guardians (if you could call them that) were awful. His Aunt and Uncle made sure that he had always know that he wasn't wanted, that they only put a roof over his head because Dumbledore kept sending them money. He Uncle was evil towards Harry blaming him for everything that went wrong in his life. If his car got a flat tyre on his way home from work, Harry would get beaten either with his thick leather belt or he would just use his fists. His uncle would then throw him in the cupboard under the stairs, which had been his bedroom up until he had got his Hogwarts letter. Some times he would be left in there for days only being let out to use the bathroom a couple of times a day.

This is what Harry was worried about, there been some attacks in the school. No one really knew what was happening. It had started with Mrs Norris Filch's cat being petrified, but recently had got worse. There were two students that were currently in the hospital wing petrified, there would be an antidote for them when the mandrake plants grew enough. The thing that was really worrying Harry was he had heard rumours that they were going to shut the school and send all the students home. If Harry got sent home now three months early there was a high probability that he wouldn't make it back for his third year. His uncle's attacks had been more frequent over the last school holidays, he kept telling Harry that he was going to knock that freakishness out of him if it was the last thing he did. He had also threatened to ring the neck of Hedwig his snowy owl. This had hurt Harry more than the threats to him.

So after a long pause Harry decided that he had nothing to lose, as they say ' A problem shared in a problem halved'. Jak sat there in shock with what Harry was telling her. Not in a million years had she expected this. Harry had tears rolling down his face by the time he had finished, Jak's eyes were also full of tears. She just sat there not knowing what to do next.

"Harry, you have to tell someone! You cant go back to the Dursley's ever again"

"Who can I tell, the whole school is in turmoil because of the attacks and Dumbledore says I have to stay there because of the blood wards" Harry shouted back.

"Stuff the blood wards Harry they are not going to protect you from your Uncle" she shouted back.

"Well who would suggest? I have told Dumbledore and McGonagall that my home life wasn't great but they just keep on about the bloody blood wards!"

Jak just sat there trying to think of a solution, shouting at each other wasn't getting them anywhere. She looked at her watch 9.10pm "Fuck! He is going to kill me"

Harry looked confused, so Jak explained about her curfew. "Yes Jak you are dead, over an hour late, Professor Snape will likely chop you up in to potions ingredients."

Then it clicked in Jak's brain "What about telling Professor Snape? He will listen to you and help I am sure"

Harry let out a laugh "Jak are you mad? He hates me. He calls me things like Prince Potter! It would probably make his day to know that I am getting a beating when I am at home."

"No Harry, that is not true, he would never react like that. You don't know the real Severus Snape. He would help you I am sure. Look what he has done for me!"

Harry thought about what Jak had said, it was true that the Snape that he knew was definitely different than the one that Jak knew and spoke of. What had he to lose, even if Snape didn't help him he wouldn't be in any worse position and if he kept quiet and was sent home then he was in real trouble and there was no one there to help.

Harry and Jak made their way back down to the dungeons, Harry had rarely been down there for obvious reasons. Harry could see that Jak was nervous about been late for her curfew.

Jak was hoping that Professor Snape would understand why she was late, she hoped that he would let her explain. All to soon they arrived at the Professor quarters. She whispers that password to the portrait and the door flung open. There sat in his usual chair was Professor Snape.

"Ahh Miss Edwards so nice of you to finally come back, can you tell me the time?" He said in a very calm voice, without even looking in her direction

"Please let me explain…I was with Ha.." she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"I asked could you tell me the time." He said in a much louder and authoritive voice.

Knowing that she was better to just answer his questions and hopefully explain later she answered "9.20pm sir"

"And what time did I set for your curfew?" He asked in his once again calm voice

"8.00pm sir"

"So if I am not mistaken you are one hour and twenty minutes late. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir"

"Well pray tell me why you are over an hour late?"

"I was talking to Harry up in the owlery, he needed someone to talk to."

At this Professor Snape looked up and noticed that there was another person in his quarters. "Did you not inform Mr Potter of your curfew? I am sure that he would have understood and you could have continued your important conversation down here."

Jak didn't know what to say, as once she had started talking to Harry the curfew had gone out of her mind "Sir I didn't tell him until I was over an hour late, I forgot about it."

"Ahh I see, at least you were honest with me. One other thing, you are supposed to be with your study group in the library until quarter to eight and once that is finished you are to come directly to my quarters, so why were you in the owlery?"

Oh this was just getting worse "Umm I had to send an order to the book store" She said still holding the order in her hand as she had got slightly distracted in the owlery and had not sent it.

Severus got up from his seat and walked over to Jak and Harry. He held his hand out for the order. He looked at the order "Why do you need another Potions textbook?"

"We…ll I managed to blowmineup" she replied very quickly and it took Severus a while to decipher what she had said.

"How?"

He wasn't going to make this easy for her. "While I was practising my Transfiguration homework, I tried to Transfigure my Potions text book in to a wooden box, but it caught fire." She replied now looking at the ground.

"Young lady we will discuss this further, now did you bring Mr Potter down here as moral support? Hoping that I would go easier on you with him here?" He asked with a rather snarky tone.

"No sir, I told Harry to come and see you as what he told me in the owlery he needs an adults help." Jak looked up making eye contact for the first time. She looked to Harry and he was looking nervous.

Severus was rather pleased that Jak had enough faith in him that she could get a Gryffindor to come to him for help and not just any Gryffindor this was Harry Potter. The relationship between Harry and himself had been rocky to say the least. Severus was now intrigued at what could be so bad that Harry was willing to come to him for help.

"Well you had better take a seat, can I get you and refreshments?" He asked Harry.

"Umm no thank you sir" Harry replied taking the seat that he was offered.

Jak went to take a seat on the sofa next to Harry, but Severus caught her arm. "No Miss Edwards you should be doing your homework, please start it now as you are an hour and a half late." He motioned for her to take a seat at the table.

"But I want to be with Harry, cant I just not do my homework today, I will do double tomorrow?" she said in a whiney voice

"You either start your work willingly this minute or we will have a discussion in your room and then you will be studying with your sore bum stuck to the seat. Which will it be?" he asked giving a stern look.

"Okay, Okay I will start now" replied with attitude and turned towards her bedroom.

But as she turned Severus gave her a hard smack on the bum, she looked around quickly about to protest about the smack. "That was for your attitude, now get moving"

Jak shot out of the room in to her bedroom before he could giver her anymore. She was sat back at the table with her books and working within two minutes.

Severus had a smug look on his face when he walked back to Harry who was looking even more nervous than before.

"So Mr Potter what can I help you with?" He asked while taking his seat again.


	3. So wrong

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

**Last chapter**

_Severus had a smug look on his face when he walked back to Harry who was looking even more nervous than before._

"_So Mr Potter what can I help you with?" He asked while taking his seat again._

**So wrong**

Harry gulped, this had seemed such a good idea when they had started out towards the dungeons. But seeing how Professor Snape had sorted Jak out, brought back a reminder of what a formidable man he really was. Things were rushing through Harry's brain, what if he doesn't believe me! What will I do then? Is he just going to sneer at me, enjoying my pain…..NO, Jak said that he wasn't like that.

Harry had known Jak ever since she had started at Hogwarts. Ginny & Jak had met on the train and just like him, Ron & Hermione they had become the best of friends. For the first month or so Ron had looked out for his little sister, so as a group they had gotten to know Jak in the process. Harry could remember the time when Jak had come and told them about her grandparents, and that Dumbledore had gotten Professor Snape to be her guardian, until such time that her Grandparents could take back the job. Over the last few months it was obvious that Jak was getting used to her new situation and it even could be said enjoying it. She had many times stood up to other Gryffindors much older than her when they were slagging off Professor Snape saying things like "You don't know him, he is not like that."

Jak had ironically got her self in trouble with Snape due to one of her outburst. She has punched a third year Jess Smith on the nose when she had called the Professor 'A greasy bat of the dungeons' and some choice swear words to go along with that. It happened that Professor McGonagall walked in just when Jak's punch had connected with Jess's nose. Professor McGonagall hadn't waited for an explanation and just marched Jak out of the common room right down to Professor Snape's quarters. When Jak returned later that night she was sporting a sore bum. Not that she said anything but it was quite obvious that Professor Snape had corrected her with a spanking. But this never stopped her standing up for Professor Snape, but she just didn't throw punches anymore.

Severus could see that Harry was nervous, what could be going through that mind of his. He was still struggling to believe that Harry was prepared to talk to him about anything really. He couldn't believe that Jak had made such an impression on him.

Severus still smiled about the day Minerva had brought Jak down to his quarters for fighting. He had been very disappointed in Jak for her actions, as he had been working with her for the last couple of months to help herself under control when she was angry. Minerva had explained that she had seen Jak throwing a punch at Jessica Smith. So after Minerva had left Severus asked Jak to explain why she felt the need to punch Miss Smith. The explanation that he received had him gob smacked. 'She was sticking up for him, the Greasy Potions Master from the Dungeons'. Severus had felt so proud and nearly let her off scot free but he couldn't excuse fighting, that would be sending her the wrong message. So he have given her a bare bottomed spanking and told her not to fight again. But the after punishment hug was twice as long as it would have been normally. Before she had left to return to the Gryffindor tower he had thanked her for her loyalty and he had recieved a bone crushing hug from the eleven year old. The smile that Jak had on her face when she left his quarters was something he would remember for ever.

Harry looked shocked as he saw a contented smile creep across Professor Snape's lips. He knew he was staring but what else could he do. "Professor Snape, are you OK?"

Severus came out of his stupor and realised the Harry had spoken "Why yes Mr Potter, but I believe that there is something that you wish to discuss with me."

"Umm yes Sir, but I am not sure that there is anything you can do, its about the Aunt & Uncle I live with." Not wanting to see a sneer on Professor Snapes face he looked down at his hand that were playing with the hem of his T-shirt.

"I will not know the answer to that statement until I have further information, can you please tell me what it is you wish to talk about?" he replied in a calm voice.

Harry took a deep breath and went on to explain everything, his bedroom being a boot cupboard under the stairs for 9 years until he had received his Hogwarts letter. He had asked were the letters automatically sent out, as his was addressed to Harry Potter – Cupboard under the stairs. He also told of how much his uncle hated magic and when he had returned home (if you can call it that) for the summer holidays his uncle had said that he was going to beat the freakishness out of him if it was the last thing he did. The previous summer had been the worst by far. Harry had been beaten so bad that even his Aunt had stopped uncle Vernon when Harry had passed out. Harry had woken up later that night in his cupboard, but his Aunt Petunia had left him some bandages and some ointments and even some pain killers. Vernon had also liked to see how long Harry could go with out food and still be able to perform his duties. His duties were basically everything, cleaning, gardening cooking and being a general dogs body. Harry was made to work like a slave while his whale of a cousin would sit watching TV and stuffing his already over large face. Harry told of how his cousins favourite game was Harry hunting, where Dudley and two of his friends would find Harry and beat him up. When Harry was finished he still couldn't look at Professor Snape in the eyes.

Severus sat there in silence, he hadn't expected this, Child abuse from a young age, how could he have been so wrong about the boy, Lily's boy. He had been blinded by the fact of the resemblance he had to his father. When he could finally speak "Harry why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"

Perhaps it was the fact that Professor Snape called him Harry or just that now he had let everything out he felt like a weight was lifted.

"I have Sir, my primary school teacher saw bruises on my arms and asked how they had happened, I didn't know whether to lie or not, but she had been nice to me. The social services were called, but when they spoke to the Dursley's they came up with the story that I was clumsy and that I lied a lot. The Headmaster of my primary school vouched for the Dursley's saying they were part of the schools PTA, the next term my teacher was transferred and all that it got me were a few more bruises and less food. I have tried to tell Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, I might not have said out right what was happening, but I told them my home life wasn't very good, but they just told me that I needed the blood wards."

"I can see that would put you off trusting someone, but why now Harry?" he asked with all the sincerity his voice could give.

This time it was Jak that answered, she had moved from her table where she was supposed to be doing her homework and was stood next to Severus's chair. "It because of all the attacks and there are rumours that they are going to close Hogwarts and send all the students home. If they do that Harry will be with **THEM** for an extra 3 months, he will never survive!" Her voice had got louder and louder until at the end she was almost shouting.

Severus would have normally reprimanded her, but he could see that she was only trying to help out a friend. He opened up his arms in an invite for Jak to sit on his lap, which she jumped at the chance. Once sat Severus pulled her in to a hug.

"Severus you have to help Harry, he can't go back there again" her eyes had unshed tears in them as she spoke.

Harry was a little taken back by the scene in front of him, he never expected Professor Snape to act this way, but it was nice to see.

"Harry I am going to speak with Professor's Dumbledore & McGonagall, this is going to be resolved and I can promise you that you will never have to go back to that place again. An alternative guardian will be found rest assured."

With hearing this Harry felt the relief wash over him, he slumped in the chair and felt the need to sleep, as he hadn't been sleeping properly for weeks every since he heard the rumour of Hogwarts closing. Professor Snape watched as Harry slowly slipped in to a deep sleep on saying "Thanks Professor".

"Jak I think Harry could use a good night's sleep, can he use your bedroom?" Severus asked.

"Of course he can I can sleep on the sofa"

"No I will transfigure a bed in the study for you." He said getting up.

Severus then picked up the now deep sleeping Harry and carried him to Jak's room. He transfigured Harry's clothes into pyjamas and placed him in bed. Pulling the covers right up to his chin, he carded his hand through his hair a few times looking at the happily resting boy and then left.

"Jak I am going to speak to Albus & Minerva, please floo call me if you need anything. It is time for you to go to bed also." He said motioning for Jak to go to the study.

He transfigured a desk into a bed and called Jak over.

He leant forward and placed a kiss on Jak's forehead. "Thanks for the faith that you must have expressed to Mr Potter to get him to talk to me."

"That's OK sir"

He made his way to the fireplace to go to the Headmasters office and turned back around

"Jak we will talk further about you setting fire to your potion textbooks and you being over an hour late for your curfew tomorrow" he then turned around and flooed to the Headmasters office leaving a gob smacked Jak in his study.

**Please review….you know you want to!**


	4. Dumbledore

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

**Last chapter**

He made his way to the fireplace to go to the Headmasters office and turned back around

"Jak we will talk further about you setting fire to your potion textbooks and you being over an hour late for your curfew tomorrow" he then turned around and flooed to the Headmasters office leaving a gob smacked Jak in his study.

**Dumbledore**

Severus step through to the Headmasters study after being given permission. He was contemplating how he was going to remain calm with his mentor after what he had heard from Harry.

"Ahh Severus, how can I help you this evening" said Albus while passing over a tin of Lemon Bon Bons.

"Headmaster its…" he was cut off by Albus saying "Really Severus is there really a need for such formalities?"

Severus tried again all the while trying to reign in his anger that was threatening to boil over any minute now.

"Albus, I come here tonight after hearing some very disturbing news." He left a pause waiting for the seriousness of the situation sink in.

"It is regarding Mr Potter." Severus could see the expression change in the Headmasters face, from the 'Oh not again' to serious concern. "Tonight Miss Edwards brought Harry back to our quarters. She had talked Harry in to coming to see me with a very serious problem that he has been having."

The shock of Harry coming to see Professor Snape was written clearly over the Headmasters face. And now realising that Severus wasn't there to complain about Harry's behaviour had increased the tension in the room ten fold.

"I believe that it would be wise for Minerva to her this first hand." Severus said motioning to the floo.

Once Minerva had joined the party, Severus went on to explain all the Harry had said, even removing the memory and showing both of them in a pensive.

Watching their two faces when Harry was asked

"_Harry why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"_

".._I have tried to tell Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, I might not have said out right what was happening, but I told them my home life wasn't very good, but they just told me that I needed the blood wards."_

Severus could see by the anguish that they were both showing that they had never expected anything like this. Minerva had tears streaming down her face when saying "I just thought that he wanted more freedom and to be able to stay with his friends the Weasley's, I never thought that he was trying to tell me that he was suffering from abuse. I would never have left him there a second longer if I had known." Still sobbing "How could anyone treat their own flesh and blood this way?"

Minerva looked towards the Headmaster "Albus what are we going to do? Harry cannot go back to his relatives, we have to find him a new home."

Albus sat there contemplating his answer, it was a few minutes before he answered.

"Yes I agree that Harry cannot return to his current home and I am also greatly disturbed by what I have found out this evening." The was a pause before he spoke again. "This does leave us with a rather large problem, Mr Potter's safety! The blood wards would always keep him safe from Voldemort and his followers and to remove him would mean that where ever we put Harry there is an increased risk to the people he lives with."

Minerva spoke up "What about the Weasley's, they have taken Mr Potter in over the summer?"

Albus thought for a moment before answering "I am afraid that by adding Harry to their family it would put there family at a huge risk, also they have a large family, I am sure that they would not turn Harry away, but I do believe that it would also put a great deal of pressure financially on to them."

Albus looked towards Severus, there was a twinkle in his eye. Severus had a feeling that he had been here before, perhaps four months ago. He had considered taking Harry on, ever since he had arrived in Albus's study.

When Albus has asked him to take on Jak, he had flatly refused. Saying that he was not guardian material, Albus had worn him down with different tactics. Jak's father had been a good friend while they had been at Hogwarts and Severus had gone to the wedding in Romania. He had even seen pictures of Jak in her fathers arms when she had been born. He had finally got him to agree when finding out the alternative would have been an orphanage or foster care. Strangely now he could not imagine life without Jak, she was a typical Gryffindor, always getting in to trouble mostly due to her lack of thinking. But she had shown him great loyalty on many occasions, something that he rarely received from the students. He had used, grounding to his quarters as a punishment in the beginning, but on a few occasions Jak requested to stay down with him, he had been completely gob smacked when it first happening, but since then Jak had made it a regular thing. She actually wanted to spend time with him, so there was another of his punishments gone out of the window.

Here he was again considering taking on another child, another of his friends children. Lily had been his friend even before Hogwarts, but being in different houses especially Lily being in Gryffindor and him being in Slytherin had not help their friendship in later years .They had fallen out when Severus couldn't control his temper and he never made the apology until after they completed Hogwarts, their friendship would never be the same again, but he would never forget what a good friend he had in Lily. They had made up in later years and he had seen her last when she was pregnant with Harry.

Looking back to the Headmaster "Albus, have you come up with a solution to our problem?"

"Oh come Severus, you know exactly what I am thinking. I can see by your expression that you have been contemplating the idea also!" he replied smiling.

"To be honest, four months ago I would be standing here screaming at you Albus for coming up with such a ridiculous idea, but not now. Severus, I have seen the way that you are with Miss Edwards and how she is with you. I believe that Mr Potter would thrive in a similar environment, he is also in need of a firm hand, as he manages always to land himself in trouble." Minerva stated also smiling.

"If you both believe that it is the best interest of Mr Potter, then I am willing to take on the guardianship. But I am not sure whether the new arrangements are going to be to the liking of Mr Potter. I am sure that he will believe that he has jumped as the saying goes 'Out of the frying pan into the fire'." Severus said with his eyebrows raised

"I do believe that you have under estimated the effect that Miss Edwards has had on your reputation. I am afraid that your 'Bat of the dungeons' persona are being obliterate with the glowing guardian persona that she insists on broadcasting." Albus chuckled at the expression on Severus's face. "There is also the point that Harry came to you, not anyone else in the faculty…YOU!"

**Please review….you know you want to!**

AN: Sorry only a short chapter and for such along wait , but the Real Life is just getting in the way at the mo….


	5. The troublesome two

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

The Troublesome two

To Severus's surprise, Harry took the news that he was to be his guardian very well. The first few days Harry had been a bit quiet, but with a few conversations with his new found sister, he had seemed to become more comfortable with the whole thing.

Like Jak, Harry had been given his own room in Severus's quarters, as Severus thought that Harry needed somewhere that he felt was his own and as Severus only went back to Prince manor in the summer, as the rest of the holiday's he remained at the school, so a room would be provided at Hogwarts. Harry really liked his room, as Severus had let him decorate it to his own liking, even telling him that if he must choose red and gold he would allow it. But to be honest red wasn't Harry's favourite colour, so to the delight of Severus, Harry choose the colour Blue, with the borders in Silver. He had spent the first weekend of the guardianship, much to the chagrin of Ron, who felt that spending anytime down in the dungeons for anything other than potions was a complete waste of time, in the room adding the special touches. Severus had shown him how to cast the sticking charm spell, so he could stick up his posters and his pictures. To the surprise of Severus, Harry had also asked if he could spend the weekend in their quarters, Harry had been barely audible when asking, almost like he expected the answer to be a resounding no! Severus had welcomed the idea, believing that spending time with Harry would help their relationship, which in the past had been anything but a perfect.

So during the first two months of Harry's new guardianship he had reverted to his previous mischievous self, spending his free time in the company of Hermione and Ron. Jak's best friend Ginny had been in Jak's word 'Acting Weird' and with the help of Harry and his friends had set out to make Ginny 'Less Weird'. Ron had just kept saying that she was 'just being a girl and missing her Mummy and Daddy' this had got had got Jak riled and had ended up with Jak throwing another of her famous punches. Ron's nose had exploded with blood spraying everywhere, which ended up with him being taken to hospital wing and Jak having to face Severus for the second time for fighting.

Harry had spoken to Severus before he had seen Jak and explained that she was looking out for her friend and that Ron did sort of deserve it…. maybe not the broken nose, but definitely a punch or two. After the lecture that Harry had then received on the fighting was no answer to a problem, Severus went to claim his 'Prize fighting' ward.

Severus stood in his study looking downwards at Jak; he was disappointed that Jak still felt the need to throw punch rather than finding another way for her to express her displeasure.

"Jak can you explain to me WHY you felt the need to punch Mr Weasley?" Severus stated while sending her piercing glare with his onyx eyes right into her blue eyes.

Jak physically shivered at the look she was receiving from Severus, but managed to find her voice "He was being horrible about Ginny, she is having a really hard time at the moment and is upset enough without Ron picking on her saying that she is a baby."

"Wasn't there another way that you could have shown your displeasure, without the outcome being Mr Weasley ending up in the hospital wing?" said Severus.

"Umm … I am sorry about that but before I knew what was happening, my fist had connected with Ron's nose. I really am sorry; I have been trying to control my temper, just like you have been showing me….. but this was about my best friend and I ………. had a relapse…" Jak replied, barely audible by the end of the sentence.

Severus was at a loss on what to do, he had already spanked Jak for this previously. There was no way that he could let this slide, even with Harry trying to save Jak.

"So what do you believe your punishment for fighting should be?"

There was no reply just a shrug of the shoulders

"I do expect a verbal response, Jak!"

Jak was looking down at the black school shoes, no wanting to face her guardian.

Severus placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Jak I am still waiting."

"I don't know sir" was all Jak could reply, the unshed tears already in her eyes.

"Well let me help you then…." Severus was looking straight in to her eyes and could see the fear, he knew that she didn't fear him, just the punishment.

"As you have already been punished for fighting before, perhaps we should start there… what did you receive that last time you were caught fighting?"

Unable to look anywhere other than at Severus, as he still hand his hand on her chin, she replied very quietly "A spanking sir"

"Well as that punishment does not seem to have cured your wish to throw punches then the punishment will have to be moved up a level."

Jak would have let her jaw drop open, but Severus's hand was still keeping her gaze in his direction.

"Jak, correct me if I am wrong, but the last time you received a bare bottom spanking with my hand?" He knew this was correct, but just wanted the situation to sink in to Jak.

He let go of her chin and moved his hand to her shoulders. This wasn't that he thought that she would do a runner, but more to give her support.

"So I believe that this time, you will receive a bare bottom spanking, but I will use the slipper instead of my hand, perhaps this will give a longer lasting impression."

"Please sir… not the slipper, I promise that I wont do it again." Begged Jak

"I am afraid that promise is too late, and as this is a second offence then the slipper is required." Severus stated.

One of the previously unshed tears made it down Jak's cheek, she was worried. Up until this point she had never been given the slipper. It was always threatened that if she made the same mistake twice then the slipper would be used. So she didn't know what this was going to be like, how much it would hurt. The spanking she had received so far from Severus had stung plenty and had made sitting uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

Severus returned from his room with the offending item in his hand, it was a leather soled slipper. To Jak the thing didn't appear to be too frightening, perhaps the stories she had heard from her fellow dorm mates on what a slipper spanking was like had been over exaggerated.

"Please come over here Jak" Severus called while pulling out one of the high backed dining room chairs and placing it in the middle of the sitting room.

Jak jumped as she had been off in her world of wonder.

She stood directly in front of Severus awaiting his next command, the whole time wringing her hands and wiping them in her school skirt.

"Please remove your skirt and place it on the sofa."

Jak did what she was asked as she was in no position to argue, an impending spanking was bad enough without angering the spanker.

Once again she stood in front of Severus, he pulled her towards her and gave her a brief hug, while quietly saying "Don't worry it will all be over soon and you will be forgiven." It had not gone unnoticed the look of fear on Jak's face, but he also knew that she would be feel relived when it was all over. So from the hug he helped her over his lap.

Jak had been in this position too many times for her liking in the nine months of their relationship.

She let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she had been holding, when Severus hooked his fingers in to the waist band of her knickers. She knew he was going to do this, as he always gave her spankings on the bare behind. In truth he did this for his own benefits as all he wanted was to give her a sore bottom as a reminder to behave not lasting bruises.

"OK Jak, are you ready to received your punishment?" Why he asked this she could not fathom, would he stop the spanking if she said no…..but as she didn't believe this for one minute she just replied "Yes Sir".

The first one landed right in the middle of Jak's right bum cheek, at first it didn't appear to be too bad, but the burn hit, but before she could focus on that too long another one struck her left bum cheek.

"OW" came out involuntary response

Jak was holding on to Severus's robes and the pain in her bum was already making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

SMACK, SMACK another two landed on her bum cheeks which caused a further two yelps.

There was no doubt in her mind that the slipper REALLY stung. She was only four smacks in and the pain was intense.

SMACK, SMACK at this point the tears gave way, running down her cheeks.

"What are you being punished for Jak?"

Severus knew that she was crying silently due to the heaving motions of her back, so he wanted to get this over with.

"For fighting, s…ir" she replied through a sob

"And why are you getting the slipper this time?"

"B…ecause I've done it b...efore" she cried

"OK Jak there will be another ten and then we are finished" at this Jak buried her head further in to Severus's robes.

But there was more "And so that I know that you are paying attention I would like you to count them, OK"

As if she could concentrate on anything other than the spanking…. her bum was on fire.

But as he hadn't had a response he gave her a quick smack with his hand "A verbal response

please"

A tearful "Yes Sir" was then heard.

SMACK

First there was a grunt and then "ONE"

SMACK

"T..wo"

SMACK

"Ouch.. three"

SMACK

"OWW F..our"

SMACK

"Pl..ease sir no more, it hurts so bad"

"Jak please count the spanks or I will have to start again" he would never really start over but Jak wasn't to know that.

"FIVE!"

SMACK

"SIX!

SMACK

Through the sniffing a faint seven could be heard

SMACK

"E..ight"

SMACK

"Nnnine"

SMACK

"TEN!!!"

Severus looked down at Jak bottom, he was pretty sure that she would not forget about this spanking very quickly and hopefully this would help her control those fists of hers in the future.

He rubbed her back soothingly until the sobs calmed down, soon only the occasional sniff could be heard.

He righted her knickers which made Jak take a deep breath, then lifted her off of his lap and looked at the face of his ward, there were tear tracks running down her face.

He pulled her in to a strong hug which they stayed like for a few minutes. Jak knew that she always had a hug after her spanking to let her know that all was forgiven.

He stood her in front of him "Go to the bathroom and get clean up, then put on your Pyjama's and meet me back here. We need to talk a bit more OK?"

Off she scurried to the bathroom only in her shirt and knickers, she picked up her skirt on the way.

When in the bathroom she surveyed the damage, yes her bottom was a dark shade of pink, but she was sure that the way it had felt it should be bright red and swollen.

"Does it look really bad?" Shouted Severus from the sitting room. Jak blushed pink at the comment, and quickly returned to the task of cleaning up her face.

Severus had known that she was checking that damage as no taps had been turned on, but straight after his comment the sound of water running could be heard. He laughed to himself as all children appeared to react the same way.

Jak quickly changed in to her pyjamas, it did feel better with the soft fabric on her punished bum than her tight knickers.

As Jak was in no state to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Severus had asked the house elves to bring them some dinner, he had also informed Albus and Minerva that both of them would be absent for dinner and that Jak would be spending the night in his quarters.

When Jak returned to the sitting room, Severus told her to take a seat on the sofa, she sat down carefully and leaning in to Severus, trying to keep as much pressure off her bottom. Severus placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"OK, Jak we have to discuss the rest of your punishment," Jak looked up, but didn't complain.

"Yes sir"

"Well firstly you will be apologising to Mr Weasley."

"Yes Sir, I want to do that as soon as possible, Ron is Harry's friend and mine sort of, but I don't want to upset Harry of Ron."

"Secondly, you are grounded to these quarters for one week"

"Yes sir." Jak didn't mind too much at being grounded, as she like to spend some weekends down here.

"And with the grounding goes the early bedtime! Nine o'clock"

Jak groaned but replied "Yes sir"

To Jak's surprise there where no more as the next thing Severus was motioning her to the Dining room as the elves had brought their food.

Jak tried to lower herself down gently on to the hard wood dining room chairs, but it did no good. As soon as her punished bottom touched the tears were again back in her eyes.

Severus looked across the table and his heart felt for Jak, having to sit down on hard chairs after a thorough spanking was a bit unfair, so he told her to stand and them spoke some words in Latin, then told Jak to try again.

"Thank you sir" Jak replied with a smile on her face, "Can you teach me the cushioning charm sometime?"

At seeing the cheeky smile on her face he replied with a smirk "I will teach you when you turn eighteen, as I am sure you will be causing trouble right up to then."

Jak went to bed at the agreed time without little fuss and after Severus settled in for quiet evening marking the dunderheads essays that had been returned to him that week. With a glass of fire whiskey to help the process along, he set to the task in hand. About three hours later he was happy with the result as all his marking was now up to date and some of the essays had not been total rubbish. Looking at the clock it was now 12.30 and he decided to make his way to bed, he had fourth year potions Gryffindor/Slytherin in the morning and even though they knew what they were doing, but with the Weasley twins in the class, (however much he didn't want to admit it they were naturals potion makers) tended to use his class for their experiments. He definitely would need to keep a keen eye on those two.

Just as he was making his way to his bedroom there was a bang at the door.

Thinking who the hell would be banging at the door at his time, he made his way to open the door.

On opening the door he found Argus Filch holing Harry Potter by the back of the neck. Harry was overting his gaze away from Severus.

"Argus, Good evening to you, how many I help you at this late hour?"

"I found him, snooping in the restricted zone of the library, he had this with him." He proudly said while holding up Harry's invisible cloak.

Severus had warned Harry that his invisible cloak was not to be used to go skulking around in the middle of the night and here he was being presented at his door for that exact reason. He was not happy and looking at Harry it was plainly obvious that Harry knew he wouldn't be.

"Argus I will take over from here"

Filch pushed Harry towards Severus with a satisfied smile, there was nothing that cheered Filch up more than getting a student in trouble.

Severus took the invisible cloak from Argus and placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and steered him into the sitting room.

"Please sit down", Harry looked like he had just been given the death sentence, but he did as he was told, even though he was still unable to raise his eyes to look at Severus.

The next thing that he felt was a hand on his chin raising his gaze towards Severus's. Severus looked in to Harry's eyes and could see the worry in his eyes, he placed his other had on Harry's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Yes Harry was in trouble but he was a teenager and that appeared to go with the territory.

"Well now Mr Potter, I do believe you have some explaining to do!"

A/N Apologies for the ridiculous time I have taken to update but real life is being a bit of the pain at the moment. I will endeavour to update a lot quicker next time. Also apologies for the cliff hanger but I had to stop somewhere and here felt like a good place ;p

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Please review….you know you want to!**


	6. Punishment to fit the crime

**Potions always behave**

Warning: Spanking in this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I did.... its all JKR

_**Last Chapter**_

_Severus took the invisible cloak from Argus and placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and steered him into the sitting room._

"_Please sit down", Harry looked like he had just been given the death sentence, but he did as he was told, even though he was still unable to raise his eyes to look at Severus. _

_The next thing that he felt was a hand on his chin raising his gaze towards Severus's. Severus looked in to Harry's eyes and could see the worry in the eyes, he placed his other had on Harry's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Yes Harry was in trouble but he was a teenager and that appeared to go with the territory. _

"_Well now Mr Potter, I do believe you have some explaining to do!"_

**Punishment to fit the crime**

Harry looked down at his hands, thinking what he should say, he knew he was in 'Deep shit', he had expected Severus to go mental when Filch had caught him and taken him down to dungeons. But Severus was just sat there waiting for Harry to say something. He hadn't shouted, he was sat in a chair right in front of him, his knees were touching Harry's, waiting for an explanation.

The relationship that Harry & Severus now had was totally different than the one they had the previous year. Harry now came to Severus with his problems and trusted him with his teenage problems. Harry had loved the feeling that the first time in his life that he could remember he had a family. He respected Severus like a father, he had never thought that the guardianship would make his feelings change that much. He also loved his relationship with Jak, they had been sort of friends before the guardianship due to the Weasley connection, but this had blossomed in to so much more. In his head Jak was his sister and he was pretty sure that Jak felt the same, even Severus joked about it using the 'Your Brother' or 'Your Sister' when talking about them.

Finally Harry got brave enough to answer, to be honest the silence was as intimidating as if Severus had been shouting at him.

"Umm I had to get a book from the Library"

"And what book would be so important that you would need to be out two hours after curfew and wearing your invisibility cloak?"

Harry looked down at the hem of his t-shirt and started picking at the loose thread.

"I'm waiting Harry!" was Severus's reminder that Harry still needed to answer his question.

"I needed to get a book from the restricted section." Harry replied in almost a whisper.

"As you know the meaning of the word 'Restricted', what book would be of an interest to a 12 year old?"

Oh this wasn't going well, there was no way that he could lie his way out of this, Severus seem to have a sixth sense when it came to lying and being able to spot one a million miles off. Harry was having an internal battle. One he didn't want to lie to Severus and the other was that if he told the truth he would be implicating his two friends, Hermione and Ron. He just could see a way to tell Severus the truth with out them being brought in to the conversation.

"Umm if I tell you everything will you promise that I am the only one punished, that you won't take this any further with Professor Mcgonagall or Professor Dumbledore?"

"That is dependent on where someone is in danger or others could get hurt?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raise at the fact that Harry was bargaining with him.

"OK, I will tell you everything, but I don't want my friends to get in trouble and they haven't really done anything yet!" replied Harry with a bit of relief that his capture would not affect his friends.

"Well Harry I will only know that when you inform me of what has been happening." Severus replied trying to hurry Harry up, it was after midnight.

"Well it has to do with the Chamber of Secrets, everyone is wondering what it is all about and who the heir of Slytherin is?"

At this Severus let out a small sigh, everyone one of the teachers was concerned with the going on with the Chamber of Secrets, but they had been trying to carry on as normal. There had only been one student that had been petrified so far, Colin Creevey. He had been found petrified in the corridor by the Girls bathroom along side Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost, the only other thing that had been affected was Mrs Norris Argus Filch's cat. Harry had been found near the cat and Argus had been sure that Harry had something to do with it. But after Severus had given Harry the third degree over it, he believed that Harry had only run in the direction because he had heard a strange noise and had attempted to follow it. Severus had got Harry to promise that in future if he heard anything, he was to get him or another teacher.

Harry knew that Severus would not be happy that he was involved in any plans that revolved around the chamber of secrets.

Finally Severus spoke "So how does this end with you in the 'Restricted section' of the library?"

Harry took deep breath and continued with his explanation. "Well I needed a potion book, so we could make a potion that would help us find out."

"By 'we' I am presuming that you meant Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? As you would need Miss Granger to make a potion of the complexity and Mr Weasley wouldn't let you two do it alone. Am I correct?"

"Yes Sir, but I really don't want them to get in trouble, as we haven't done anything yet, because I got caught." Harry stated worriedly.

"Continue on with your explanation and my two stipulations still count."

"Well the potion that we were going to make was Polyjuice potion."

Severus took a sharp intake of breath, as this was a very difficult potion to make. A talented twelve year old potion maker could make an extremely dangerous potion that if made wrong could make the person who ingests it very ill or even kill them. At this moment he would keep his promise to Harry, but he would be having a stern word with them about the dangers of potion making and the effects that the potions can have if they are made incorrectly.

"OK Harry, who did you want to impersonate?" said Severus knowing that the properties of Polyjuice potion allow the drinker to appear to be another person for a set time.

Harry knew what he said next would anger his guardian, but said it anyway "Crabbe and Goyle".

"So why would you want to impersonate two Slytherin's?" Severus asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. There was always an ongoing rivalry between his house Slytherin and the house of his two wards Gryffindor.

"Umm we wanted to get in to the Slytherin common room… " he replied very quietly.

"And is there a reason that you wanted to get in to the Slytherin common room? , I am pretty sure that other than the décor & colours the room is pretty similar to your own in Gryffindor."

"We wanted to get Malfoy to admit to something." was the reply while looking down at his feet.

"And this something was?" Severus asked as Harry's answers were becoming shorter and shorter.

"Who was the Heir of Slytherin and who opened the Chamber of secrets?"

"I can assure you that Mr Malfoy has no idea who the Heir of Slytherin is or who open the Chamber!" was Severus's stern reply.

"But he is always saying that he knows all everything about dark arts and he was hinting that he knew stuff about the chamber!"

"Well Mr Malfoy is a twelve year old boy and as I remember twelve year old have a tendency to exaggerate and make things up to appear BIG in front of their peers, I can assure you that he knows nothing more than anyone else in the student body."

"But we didn't know that Malfoy was making stuff up" said Harry dejectedly.

"OK Harry I know that the Chamber is a buzz in the school, but the teachers are trying to resolve it and we don't need any interference by ANY of the student body, however helpful they think they are being. So please don't worry about the Chamber or the Heir of Slytherin. I just need to be sure that you are safe and that you are not going to do anything stupid or dangerous. Can you give me your assurance?" Severus said looking straight in to Harry's eyes.

"Yes Sir. I promise" Harry could see that what he had said had scared Severus and Harry knew that it was because he was putting himself in danger. He knew that there was a very good reason that a potion in the restricted section of the library was likely to be very dangerous and when he had said the words 'Polyjuice potion' he had seen the panic in Severus's face.

Severus could hear the sincerity in Harry's reply. So moved on with the conversation, he now had to inform Harry of consequences of tonight's escapade.

"Well now that is clear, lets move on to the rules that have been broken tonight." Harry groaned at that. He knew that he was in trouble but having it spelled out didn't make things any better.

"Rule number 1, being out two hours after you curfew."

"Rule number 2, being in the restricted section of the library without permission"

"Rule number 3, using your cloak for breaking the rules!" Severus had agreed that he could keep his cloak up in the Gryffindor common room as long as he never used it to break the school rules.

"Regarding the Polyjuice potion, I will only speak with the three of you 'off the record' on the dangers of potion making and what can go wrong. " Harry had looked worried but when he heard 'off the record' his concerns had been lessened.

"And the breaking in to the Slytherin common room, I will ignore this as it has never happened, but if I hear that you try going through with this plan I will be one very disappointed guardian" Severus left no room for misunderstanding.

Harry knew what was coming next, he had been given the rules and consequences talk before he agreed to have Severus as a guardian, but he had already known that Severus spanked. Jak had come back to the common room with a sore bum of a few occasions. Harry also knew that there was nothing to be scared of, Severus used spanking as a form of punishment and he would never abuse the situation. Harry had walked in once when Jak had been getting a spanking, she had told Professor Trelawney what she thought of her lessons. And let's just say the Severus had not been happy with her choice of words and the disrespect that she had shown a teacher. As Harry had walked in Severus had asked him to go to his room and wait until he had completed Jak's punishment. But morbid curiosity had got the better of him, he wanted to know what a spanking was like, so he looked through the crack in his door. He could see Jak over Severus's knee with her PJ bottoms around her ankles. Harry had watched the whole thing, as Severus hadn't started spanking yet. He gave Jak twenty spanks with his hand, while at certain points asked what the spanking was for. At the end Jak had been crying and apologising, Severus then pulled her in to a hug where he patted her back until her crying had stopped. While still hugging Jak, Severus had replaced Jak's PJ bottoms with magic. When he felt that Jak was OK he pulled her back slightly so he could look in to her eyes. Then after asking was she OK, he then continued on with the others parts of her punishment.

It was after this that any fears of a spanking disappeared. Not that I wanted one, as I could see that it bloody hurt, but I knew this was for a punishment and would never be abuse.

"Harry for tonight's transgressions you have earned yourself your first spanking, as it is late do you want to leave this until tomorrow morning or get it over with now?

"Now please Sir, I don't think I would sleep if I had to wait" replied a sorry Harry

"OK Harry go and change in to your pyjamas, you will be sleeping down here to night, and I will inform Professor McGonagall that you won't be returning to the Gryffindor common room tonight."

Harry went in to his room, a spare set of pyjamas were on the bed. He slept down in these rooms quite a bit especially on the weekends. Severus had insisted at first that they have some 'Family time' so that they all could get used to the new situation. And now Harry had got into the habit of spending Sat night here. But this was the first time he would be spending the night here after a punishment. He had always loved the feeling of this bed, that it was so soft and more comfortable than the one in the dormitory. But tonight was going to be different, he was going to spending the night with a sore bum. Harry pulled himself out of his musing and changed in to his pyjamas. Then quickly made his way out to the sitting room, not wanting to piss Severus off by dawdling.

When Harry got to the sitting room he could see Severus with his head in the fire place. He was floo calling Professor Mcgonagall, Harry hoped that he wouldn't be in trouble with his house head as well for his escapade tonight.

Severus then pulled his head out of the fire place and said "Professor Mcgonagall was not happy to hear what you have been up to, but I informed her that you would be punished, so she is willing to let it drop. But don't be surprised if you receive a stern telling off when you next see her."

"Yes Sir" was Harry's thankful reply, at least there wouldn't be detentions from her.

"OK Harry as it is nearly one in the morning I think that we should hurry this along and get to bed." Harry just nodded in reply.

Severus moved Harry to be standing next to him, he then sat on the chair

"Lower your pyjama bottoms and lie over my lap." Severus gave the direction, but tried to keep a soft voice.

After a big gulp, Harry did as he was told, the cool air of the dungeon chilling his bottom cheeks. He then leant forwards and with a helping hand from Severus he lay across his guardians lap.

Severus pulled Harry in towards his body and put his arm around the waist to ensure that Harry couldn't move then asked "Harry are you ready?"

Harry answered with a shaky "Yes Sir"

As Harry had never been in this position before he did know how much this was going to hurt, then the first SMACK came down hard on his bottom.

First the noise and then the burning sensation, that had hurt, who knew that Severus's hand was made of iron.

Severus waited a few seconds before the next volley of swats SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK the burning in Harry's bottom was getting a lot worse.

"Harry what is the first reason you being punished?"

"For being out after curfew."

Another volley of swat came down on to Harry bottom SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

These caused a few "OOW" and grunt to escape from Harry.

"What is the second reason you are being punished for?"

This time it wasn't so easy to answer as the tears had started to fall, a reminder swat was given.

"B..eing in the restricted part of the library"

Again another volley of swats SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Now Harry was crying, Severus could see the heaving of Harry back as he tried to control his sobbing.

"OK Harry what is the final reason?"

"F..or using m…y cl…oak to bbbre..ak …the r…ules."

"OK Harry there will be ten more and then it will be all over"

Harry just nodded and felt his position change as Severus lifted his knee to get a better access to the vulnerable bit where Harry's bottom met his thighs.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Harry was crying uncontrollable when the final swat was administered, Severus let him stay there and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Harry's bottom was a dark shade of red, and he would find sitting tomorrow not as comfortable as usual. After five minutes Harry had calmed right down and even though he liked the soothing feeling of the rubbing of his back he wanted to get up. As he pushed to get up, Severus helped him up the rest of the way and then with a flick of his wand the righted Harry's pyjama bottoms.

Harry went to wipe his tear streaked face with his sleeve of his pyjamas, but Severus stopped him handing him a towel. Once Harry had cleaned his face off, Severus put his had on Harry's back and pulled him in to a hug. Harry's arms went around Severus hugging back. This was a great feeling, knowing that Severus had forgiven him.

A muffled "I'm sorry" came from Severus's chest.

"All is forgiven, but there are some other consequences to tonight's escapades!"

Harry looked up from Severus's chest with a questioning look.

Severus carried on "1. You are grounded for one week to my quarters."

Harry nodded, that wasn't too bad "2. You will spend Sunday helping me prepare some potion ingredients"

Harry face screwed up at the thought of those disgusting ingredients

"And 3. Your invisibility cloak will remain in these quarters, until you can prove to me that you're mature enough to overcome the temptation to not use it to break the rules. "

Harry just groaned, even though he knew that his cloak would not be leaving these quarters with him for some time, even before Severus had answered the door tonight.

**Please review….you know you want to! Reviews really do make me write quicker**


End file.
